


Once Upon a December

by fiveyaaas



Series: because you’ll listen [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (sort of), (to anastasia), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Con Artists, Dancing, F/M, False Identity, Five is Dimitri yes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Near Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, This fic takes seven chapters before fiveya kiss and they immediately elope afterwards, anastasia is riddled with historical inaccuracies so of course this will be too, bc reginald is acting as rasputin he unfortunately has a large role, bc there’s demons and evil green tube things, don’t ask me about this i’m emotional, however i feel it’s necessary to add that, that being said i kept vanya’s last name as romanov bc i didn’t want to make an effort, this is a canon thing from anastasia and i love the energies of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “It was 1916, in Imperial Russia. Her family had thrown a large, lavish party  to celebrate the 300th year of their rule.Vanya Romanov, however, was hiding in the kitchen with her best friend, Five.”[Fiveya Anastasia AU, with a fewslight changes.]
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: because you’ll listen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts).



> This was a (technically) anonymous ask request from [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/pseuds/ellaphunt19), who I love dearly and who has gotten me back on my Anastasia feels, as an adult. 
> 
> The prompt-  
>  _“ Potential prompt: Fiveya Anastasia AU. Five is Dimitri, Vanya is Anya. Ok, love you bye! <3 - Ella”_
> 
> I... could not just make this into one chapter. So, it’ll be seven chapters, based off the entire movie. Each of the chapter titles will be taken from songs from the movie!!! It doesn’t follow the canon of Anastasia completely because I wanted them to be childhood friends lmao, but it is pretty much the same. Warning for minor violence and minor character deaths in the first chapter (including Klaus’s). 
> 
> _Please_ keep in mind that this is _not_ going to be historically accurate by any means at all. The movie itself isn’t historically accurate, so I feel like it fits the AU. 😤

It was 1916, in Imperial Russia. Her family had thrown a large, lavish party to celebrate the 300th year of their rule. 

Vanya Romanov, however, was hiding in the kitchen with her best friend, Five. 

“Your mother is out there, waiting to talk to you,” he whispered. She grabbed a dessert that he’d been holding, wincing when she realized that it was bitter. Clearly stifling laughter, he pointed out, “You could have asked me what that was before eating it, you know.”

“My mother is off to Paris, soon, and I do not wish her to leave,” Vanya told him as she started searching for other foods to eat, either a result of Five or her mother or both always mentioning how thin she was. That, and she knew that the food would be extra delicious tonight, for all of the guests. “So, I am staying here in protest. At least for a little bit. And if anybody bothers me, I’ll tell them that I’m Duchess Vanya Romanov, and that my mother, the Empress Tatiana, should understand that—” She cut herself off, wrinkling her nose. “Why are you making that face at me?”

“You’ve never held yourself like that before.” Five shrugged. “It’s... odd. Unlike you.”

“Well, in my defense, I am trying to fit in here.”

He glanced around, arching a brow. “You really want to do that?”

“I have to sometime. You know how my mother would never want me to grow up and marry a servant.”

Five cleared his throat. He’d never had a true name, having worked for them as long as she could remember. Though she wished that the circumstances between them could change, she knew that she would one day be told that she couldn’t be his friend any longer. 

Which was precisely why she’d never told her mother or any of her family about their friendship. 

“Yeah, I know that,” he finally said, glancing away. “You should probably go, Vanya. It would be awful if your mother got upset, and if your family found me—”

“They don’t even know where to look for me,” she protested. “And I _like_ spending time with you, Five! You’re my best friend!”

Clenching his jaw, he quickly shook his head. “You said it yourself. We cannot be friends forever. It is best if—”

Grabbing his hand, she pleaded, “Just a few moments more?”

“Fine.”

She relaxed, hugging him quickly before searching through the food. “Is there anything here that I would like?”

He poured hot water into a mug over a few sliced lemons, handing it to her. “There is one dessert I know that you actually would—”

“Vanya? What are you doing here?” It was her older brother, Klaus, glancing at her in confusion. “Mother has been looking for you.”

Hesitation washed over her, not wanting to leave her best friend but knowing that she must. As subtle as he could, Five nodded, letting her know that he understood. She forced a quick smile before scuttling to her brother, feeling Five’s eyes on her. 

“When will you learn your place as a servant, Five?” Klaus quipped, having seen them interact before and disliking it, thinking him beneath her. An embarrassed flush caused her face to feel warm, and she glanced back, just once, to see Five looking down intently at the floor below him. When she started to go back, Klaus gripped her arm, dragging her to the party. 

Once her mother caught sight of her, asking her where she had been, Klaus sauntered away, with a flourish, sardonically telling their mother, “You’re _welcome.”_

Tatiana frowned, and Vanya forced down the urge to snap at him. 

It was probably best that she didn’t yell at him, though. She would never see him again.

* * *

She was a vibrant force at parties, beaming and charming people from all over, the delightful Duchess Vanya. Once she’d tired of dancing with all of the strangers, she sat beside her mother, grasping her hand. 

“You shouldn’t go to Paris,” she said softly. “I don’t wish to be away with you. Klaus will be just _awful.”_

“Your brother just acts like many teenage boys do,” Tatiana said. “I know that you think he’s awful to you now, but you do remember that you were once inseparable—”

Vanya scowled. “He _is_ awful to me now. Why must you leave, Mother?”

“I have gotten you something, for while you wait for me to return.” She reached for a small music box, placing it into Vanya’s hand. 

“I know that you are upset about us being apart, my dear,” Tatiana said, brushing away a strand of Vanya’s hair. “But you must know that you will always be in my heart, wherever we are.”

Her mother handed her a small key, attached to a silver necklace. 

Her voice was reverent as she read what had been inscribed on the key. “‘I’ll be waiting for you in Paris.’”

Clasping the necklace and music box into her hand, she whispered and bowed, “Thank you, Mother.”

It was her last moment of peace.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was hearing loud, cacophonous noises, and a voice booming, “I will have my revenge!”

A scream left her throat as she saw the bright green tube in his hand, and then there were… some sort of creatures, scattering throughout the room. Vanya heard a horrible, awful scream, realizing her Father’s throat had just been cut. Another, and she heard the gurgling sound of her older brother calling for help, clutching his bleeding neck and pierced chest with either hand.

All of the guests started to scatter, running out the doors in fears, and she was nearly trampled by a few of them. Her mother dragged her out of the palace, following the crowd. 

Once the cold air hit her face, she shouted, “Five!”

Her legs felt like a fire had erupted in them as she ran towards the building, trying to ensure that her best friend was safe. She could hear her mother following her as huffs of breath fell from her, and she finally tripped over her feet to find Five.

“Vanya, what are you _doing?”_ he hissed, gripping her shoulders. “You have to _run—“_

“I’m not going to just leave you behind!” She started dragging him away, both of them realizing that Tatiana had caught up to them just as Reginald walked in, glancing around the large room and not seeing them quite yet. 

Five, her mother, and Vanya crowded together, crouching away. 

“There is a way that I can get us out,” he whispered. “But we have to _hurry.”_

“Take us—” 

Just as Tatiana was giving the command, Reginald was stalking forward, having caught sight of them. Five grabbed both of them, shoving them into a secret passageway that she’d never seen before and shutting the door behind them all. 

“We have to get to the train, and you both will be able to get to Paris that way—”

“Won’t you be going with us?’

“Vanya, we have to _hurry.”_

She didn’t have it in her to argue, knowing that she could convince him once they got to the train. They all ambled in the direction of the train, guided by Five. Vanya had never realized how many secret passageways and shortcuts he knew, but then… then, they were at the train, and he was hefting her mother up and then her.

Vanya reached for him, “I’ve got you! Take my hand!” The train was starting to make noises, suggesting to her that they would soon be taken away. She didn’t have time for Five’s heroics. “Come up, Five!”

“I hope you enjoy Paris.” Despite the fact that he was making no move to get up there, he squeezed her hand where it was clasped.

“No, wait, no—” She was so confused. “Five, you have to—”

He started to back away. “Stay safe—”

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Her voice was barely a whimper. 

“I can take care of myself, Vanya!”

“Will… will we ever see each other again?”

“I can’t come with you, Vanya. You know that I will never be able to... I promise that I’ll be safe if you do.”

“I—” The train was moving. She called out, “I promise!”

As he started to run, trying to find shelter, she tried to jump out of the train car, trying to get back to her friend. Realizing that she’d dropped her music box, she could feel the desperation push her between two different lives, ones that she had kept so far apart because they could have never possibly clashed. 

Her mother gripped her body, and it wasn’t by her choice that she fell out of the train. She was shaking in tears, sobbing, and she’d fallen out. 

The last things she heard before the world drifted to black, blood starting to fall over her brows from where she’d hit her head, were the sounds of her mother screaming her name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Updates will happen when they happen!!!! 
> 
> Send in prompts [here.](https://fiveyaaas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
